schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hector (Borderlands)
Colonel Hector ist der Hauptschurke und finale Bossgegner aus dem 2019 erschienenen DLC Commander Lillith & the Fight for Sanctuary des Videospiels Borderlands 2. Er ist ein ehemaliger Soldat des Dahl-Bergbau- und Entsorgungsunternehmens, der die Neu-Pandora-Armee anführt. Mit dieser Gruppe attackiert und erobert er die fliegende Siedlung Sanctuary, von der aus er sein toxisches Paradies-Gas auf Pandora abfeuern will und den Planeten dadurch in ein Paradies verwandeln will - selbst wenn es sämtliche Bewohner das Leben kostet. Biographie Vergangenheit Hector war ein Colonel in der Miliz des Dahl-Bergbau- und Entsorgungsunternehmens und kämpfte als Teil der Einheit 191 unter anderem auf Eden-6. Nach einigen aufopfernden Kämpfen wurde der Einheit von Dahl für ihre Mühe eine Stellung abseits des Kampfgeschehens auf dem Planeten Pandora versprochen. Dieser Planet wurde ihnen als Paradies beschrieben, doch als die Einheit ankam, sahen sie sich mit einem verkommenen und verwitterten Planeten konfrontiert, auf dem kaum Pflanzen wuchsen. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft wurde die Einheit 191 zudem zu einer Bergbau-Truppe degradiert und arbeitete fortan in einer Dahl-Mine am Mt. Scarab. Obwohl er enttäuscht und demoralisiert war, versuchte Hector, seine aufgebrachte Einheit zu beruhigen. Das Schicksal schien sich zu wenden, als die Einheit bei ihren Schürfungen auf ein uraltes eridianisches Artefakt stießen. Als Hector dies seinen Vorgesetzten bei Dahl präsentierte, wurde der Einheit eine Beförderung und große Anwesen versprochen. Hector kehrte in die Mine zurück und offenbarte seiner Einheit die Neuigkeiten. Begeistert begannen sie, zu feiern, doch dann wurden sie von Dahl verraten. Das Unternehmen ließ die Eingänge der Minen versiegeln, so dass Hector und seine Skarabäus-191-Einheit in den Minen gefangen war. Kurz darauf breitete sich zudem eine mysteriöse Krankheit unter den Bergbauleuten aus, die viele dahinraffte. Es war ihr Glück, dass der Wissenschaftler Cassius Leclemaine sich Zugang zur Mine verschaffte. Er traf auf die sterbenden Bergbauleute und begann, ihre Krankheit zu erforschen und so viele zu heilen, wie möglich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss der wütende und verbitterte Hector, Rache an Dahl zu nehmen und Pandora um jeden Preis in das Paradies umzuwandeln, welches ihnen einst versprochen wurde. Er überzeugte Cassius, ihm zu helfen und die Sporen aus der Mine in ein Gas umzuwandeln, welches rapiden Pflanzenwachstum auf selbst dem ödesten Boden verursachte. Hector verschwieg Cassius jedoch, dass das Gas zudem alle Lebewesen zu hirnlosen, zombieartigen Pflanzenmonstern mutieren würde. Die Überreste der Skarabäus-191-Einheit wurde nun unter Hectors Führung zu der Neu-Pandora-Armee mit dem Ziel, ganz Pandora mit dem Paradies-Gas zu vergasen um dort Pflanzen wachsen zu lassen - selbst wenn es die gesamte Bevölkerung tötet. Damit dies gelingen kann, stürmt die Neu-Pandora-Armee das Lager eines Banditenclans in den Ruinen der abgestürzten Raumstation Helios. Sie fordern die Helios-Moonshot-Kanone ein und als Vaughn und seine Banditen sich weigern, wendet Hector Gewalt an und er und die Neu-Pandora-Armee schlachten einen Großteil der Banditen ab. Die überlebenden Banditen fliehen und Hectors Truppe kann die Moonshot-Kanone erobern. Als nächstes Ziel machen sie sich in Invasions-Schiffen auf den Weg in die fliegende Stadt Sanctuary, einem umfunktionierten Dahl-Bergbauschiff. Angriff auf Sanctuary Dieses befindet sich direkt über dem Mt. Scarab, so dass Hector das Paradies-Gas nutzt um riesige Ranken zu erschaffen, die aus dem Berg herausbrechen und die fliegende Stadt packen. Hector und die Neu Pandora-Armee stürmen die Stadt und das Crimson Raiders-Hauptquartier. Bevor die Crimson Raiders den dort gelagerten Kammerschlüssel sichern können, werden sie durch die Übermacht der feindlichen Armee zum Rückzug gezwungen und Hector kann den schlüssel an sich nehmen und Sanctuary erobern. Dort lässt er die Moonshot-Kanone installieren und feuert mit ihr das Paradies-Gas auf den Planeten; unter anderem in den Backburner, wodurch er Vaughns verbliebene Banditen in Pflanzenmonster verwandelt. thumb|left|250px|Hector erreicht Sanctuary Über das ECHO-Kommunikationssystem kontaktiert er kurz darauf die Kammer-Jäger, die sich in den Backburner zurückgezogen haben. Er behauptet verächtlich, einen besseren Kampf erwartet zu haben und fragt höhnisch, was nur aus den Crimson Raiders geworden ist. Er warnt, dass sie gesehen haben, was sein Paradies-Gas anrichtet und dass schon bald ganz Pandora von dem Gas überzogen sein wird - selbst wenn dies bedeutet, dass sämtliche Bewohner des Planeten sterben. Nachdem Sanctuary erobert ist und sämtliche Bewohner durch das Paradies-Gas zu Tode gekommen ist, genießt Hector in Moxxis verlassener Bar auf Sanctuary seinen Triumph. Während die Kammer-Jäger nach einem Weg suchen, ein Gegenmittel für das Gas zu finden, spricht Hector ab und zu über das ECHO mit nihnen und verrät verbittert, dass ihm und seinen Männern ein Paradies versprochen wurde, welches sie sich jetzt zurückholen. Die Kammer-Jäger nehmen Kontakt mit Cassius auf, den sie in der Forschungsanlage am Mt. Scarab aufsuchen. Cassius erklärt sich bereit, die Kammer-Jäger zu unterstützen, da Hector ihm den wahren Zweck des Paradies-Gases vorenthalten hat. Allerdings hat Hector das schwere Tor der Mine versiegelt, so dass die Kammer-Jäger es erst sprengen müssen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist und die Kammer-Jäger im Mt. Scarab-Forschungszentrum erscheinen, erkennt Hector, dass Cassius ihn verraten haben muss. Er beschimpft Cassius wütend als Feigling und Verräter und lässt Paradies-Gas in die Anlage pumpen. Während die Kammer-Jäger überleben, mutiert Cassius zu einem Pflanzenmonster und muss getötet werden. Dennoch konnte er zuvor das Gegenmittel fertigstellen, so dass die Kammer-Jäger sich zurück nach Sanctuary machen. thumb|250px|Hector mutiert zum Pflanzenmonster Da sie gegen das Giftgas immun sind, können sie die verseuchte Stadt betreten und Hector, der Vorbereitungen trifft, den ganzen Planeten mit seinem Gas zu beschießen, im Stadtkern stellen. Wütend konsumiert Hector selbst sein Paradies-Gas und mutiert zu einem gewaltigen Pflanzenmonster. Er attackiert die Kammer-Jäger, wird aber im Kampf bezwungen und sackt in sich zusammen. Als die Kammer-Jäger dem vermeintlich toten Hector den Kammer-Schlüssel abnehmen wollen, erweist Hector sich aber als quicklebendig. Er absorbiert den Kammer-Schlüssel und kreischt, dass er durch seine Wurzeln mit dem Schlüssel und Sanctuary verschmolzen ist. Hämisch ruft er, dass die Sirene Lillith ihn nicht töten kann, ohne auch Sanctuary und den Schlüssel zu vernichten, doch Lillith ist bereit, beides zu opfern um Hector zu töten. Als dieser erkennt, was Lillith plant, ist es zu spät und Lilliths mächtiger Sirenen-Angriff tötet Hector in einer gewaltigen Explosion, die auch Sanctuary vernichtet. Galerie HectorImGas.png|Hector erscheint auf Sanctuary HectorNimmtSchlüssel.png|Hector nimmt den Kammerschlüssel an sich HectorFinale.png|Hector erwartet die Kammer-Jäger HectorAbsorbiertSchlüssel.png|Hector absorbiert den Kammerschlüssel Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner